


Updates - Please Read -

by BlueKitKat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: But it has info on the future of my fics, Not a fic, One big author's note, So stay tuned, The four tagged fandoms are the ones mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitKat/pseuds/BlueKitKat
Summary: This isn't a fic, but it's about my fics, and plans for the future, so read this =O





	Updates - Please Read -

So, this account has kinda been dead, so, while reading through my inbox, I decided "Hey, might as well update my audience on what da heck I plan to do!"

So yeah. Here's my plans  
-  
Take Flight  
\--  
The future of this fic is uncertain, however I will most likely be bringing it to a conclusion. I sort of left the fandom when deceit was introduced, however I might be making a come back, we'll have to wait and see. Thank you all for the support though! I really appreciate it =O  
-  
Burning Bridges  
\--  
I will most likely continue this, as me and my friend who made it with me did have a really neat ending planned (thatheavilyreferencesascenefrommyfavemovie) and I just feel I need ta give you guys something. I will finish this fic even if it's the death of me.  
-  
Future fic ideas  
\--  
Of mice and men! We recently started reading the book in my English class, and I sort of fell in love with it, so you can expect quite a few fics related to this specific book(mostly George and Slim centric cause they're my two faves).

Sanders sides. Yep. As stated previously, I will most likely return to the fandom.

Warrior Cats! I've been in the fandom for a l o n g time, and have a lot of good fic ideas and one in the works, though p much all of them are all ocs. 

Possibly camp camp! Season 3 is around the corner my dudes

 

\--  
In short, you can expect a lot in the near future! Stay tuned!


End file.
